


嗯，人生第一张黄图就献给你了

by Dingydong



Category: men's football RPS
Genre: M/M, 哼花 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: hmmmmm撸否果不其然屏蔽了我。我居然发现我画起这种图来还蛮顺手的，就是不要让我上色就行【。8月3日更新为上色版，我上色也不是那么垃圾嘛嘿嘿嘿好久没上DA了，居然打不开了。只好投去P站，不知道国内不翻墙能不能开链接。。。黄图，慎点，随缘





	嗯，人生第一张黄图就献给你了




End file.
